


Rewards

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [18]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Canon, Written Before Episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Hail:verbto acclaim; approve enthusiasticallyNow that Stane's on the throne, it's time to reward the A6 crew for their invaluable help. Particularly the captain.
Relationships: Calderon Lynch/Male Traveler, Calderon Lynch/Traveler
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319
Kudos: 7
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'hail'.

"You sent for me, Your Majesty?" Calderon asked once we were alone in the royal suite.

I wanted nothing more than to throw myself at him, but the stiff set of his shoulders and ramrod-straight spine made it clear that it wouldn't be wise. There was no sign of the man I'd fallen in love with during my adventure aboard the Andromeda Six. Once again, I was staring at the guarded, protective man suspicious of the random stranger June had brought aboard _his_ ship. Pushing those thoughts away, I forced myself to take calm, measured steps towards him. "I meant what I said at the ceremony earlier. You and the others deserve every commendation in the galaxy for what you did for me."

"Empty praise, Your Majesty," he responded, his voice clipped and cold.

Wincing at the change from the warm, caring man underneath the protective shell, I forged ahead, determined to say my piece. "I've talked to the others about rewards for their help. What would _you_ like, Captain Lynch?"

"Nothing you can give me, Your Majesty." For a brief moment, I saw pain in the sapphire blue eyes. All too quickly, it disappeared.

I tilted my head curiously, allowing a mischievous smile to appear. "Not even a reunion with your mothers?"

"I-- you-- what?" Calderon blinked and stared at me in surprise and wonder. "They're alive?"

Nodding, I reached out to rest my hand on his arm, feeling tense, corded muscle through the material of his jacket. "Yes. Damon helped track them down. I can arrange for you to see them."

He remained quiet and stoic for several moments. "Why?"

"Why?" I echoed, puzzled.

Calderon nodded jerkily. "Why are you doing all of this for me-- us?"

"Growing up, the only family who cared about me was Nerissa," I reminded him. "Then I ended up on your ship and your crew became a better family to me than my birth family. You helped me take the throne from Zovack for no other reason than because it was the right thing to do. You don't expect accolades or rewards, but I'm giving them because you deserve them."

For several long, tense moments, silence echoed in the royal quarters. Then, slowly, hesitantly, he unclasped his hands from behind his back and caught mine. His voice gruff with emotion, Calderon said, "The only reward I ask for is to be with you, Stane. You're more than family to me and I thought--hoped you felt the same."

"You think I spent all those nights in your bed because it was much nicer than mine?" I couldn't resist teasing, even as I turned my hand to clasp his.

A hint of a smile lit his face and my breath caught in my throat. "Exactly."

"I love you, Calderon Lynch, even if you _are_ a raging asshole ninety-eight percent of the time," I told him, moving close enough that I could reach up and cup his cheek with my free hand. "Please don't leave me."

He stared down at me for a long moment before lifting his free hand to cup my cheek in return, his hand big enough to graze the vestigial gills on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "I love you, too, Stane Peg'asi. I couldn't leave you if I tried."

"Good." Grinning, I stretched up onto my toes to kiss him, warm and loving. There was the pesky issue of royal heirs to address, but that could be worried about later. For now, I just basked in the happiness I'd found in Calderon's arms during my time aboard the Andromeda Six.

**Author's Note:**

> So the 'hailing' part happened off screen, sue me (actually, please don't, I have no money).


End file.
